


Gifting

by Sunshinecackle



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas Prompts [7]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Even Henry surprised himself with how heartfelt his gift for Vic was.





	Gifting

**Author's Note:**

> I spent an annoying amount of time staring at this one trying to think of what Henry could get Vic for Christmas and I hate myself. xD I spent like. A long time on this and it’s too short for the time it took but. Meh. This is day seven of the Fanfiction-Friends’ 25 Days Of Christmas prompts. I’m hoping to get to number ten, at least, tonight. ; u; Here we go!

Stunned into silence, Vic blinked at the bright, glittery silver wrapped box in his hands, staring between it and the blushing blond that had given it to him. After what was probably an uncomfortable silence for anyone else, he finally spoke.

“This is… For me?” It was a good sized box, and he feared shaking it just in case. He had no idea what Henry would give him for their first Christmas together, and he still hadn’t found anything exactly right for Henry.

“No, it’s for Patrick.” Henry snapped, clearly perturbed by his anxiety over the situation. “Y-yeah, it is.” He clarified quickly, unable to look at his boyfriend. “Do you want to… You know. Open it?”

“O-oh, uh, yeah.” Vic’s cheeks flushed and he sat back against his bed, setting the box between his knees and leaning forward to carefully pry the tape free. Henry secretly prided in the reverent way Vic peeled back the paper to reveal the simple cardboard box. Even if he knew Vic to be cautious in most of his unwrapping, he also knew that there was something special about this one.

Pulling out a large jar of Hershey Kisses, Vic furrowed his brow. Henry knew he didn’t really eat, especially not candy, but after rolling the jar in his hand, a soft smile worked onto his lips.

_Kisses for when I’m not around._

The label was shoddily taped to the jar, with Henry’s chicken scratch handwriting that only his best friend and boyfriend could read, and it warmed his heart in ways that he couldn’t fathom. Henry’s mouth opened after another obscene amount of silence, as if to tell him he could get him something else, but he was silenced by Vic’s mouth on his. Dropping the jar of candy onto the bed with a soft, guiding hand and holding his boyfriend’s cheeks, he let their lips linger until they were both gasping for breath.

Resting their foreheads together, Henry chuckled a little at the breathless gasps of barely there words that Vic was trying to convey. He knew his lover wasn’t the best with vocal communication, but this was almost too cute.

“So, you like it?” He asked tentatively, pulling Vic over on top of him on the bed and kissing along his jaw, hands rubbing the small of his back. 

“I do. It’s a Christmas miracle.” Vic giggled, wiggling against the other’s featherlight touches.

“What is?” A grumpy frown scrunched up Henry’s entire face, and Vic took care to smooth it back out before speaking.

“Henry Bowers became a romantic for his boyfriend.” Vic whispered against his cheek, smiling a little when he felt the other gulp. “And his dad will never be the wiser.” That seemed to set Henry’s mind at ease, and he closed his eyes as Vic’s kisses trailed down his neck. Maybe it had been worth it, to be a bit sappy with his present.

Now, how would Vic top this?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I finally finished this! It took way too long, but I’m glad to have accomplished it. ; u; I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Prompt: Miracle


End file.
